The Tiger's Eye
by Missa22
Summary: Kagome has a cousin in America that comes to live with her family. What she doesn't know is that Kari, her cousin, has a huge secret that may impact Kagome and InuYasha's lives forever. And this may also impact Sesshoumaru's life forever too.


**Hello everyone! **

**This is the first chapter of a new FanFiction for Inuyasha. I hope you all enjoy it, I have certainly enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the InuYasha characters or the places, just the plot and my own character, Kari.**

**Síochána (Peace in Gaelic)**

**Missa**

* * *

><p>Kari tried to take a deep breathe as she came out of customs at the airport, but there were to many people and to many scents washing over her to do that. Kari grumbled under her breathe about it and tried to make her way through the crowd. She saw a group of people holding a sign with her name on it and recognized Grampa and Aunt Nita.<p>

As she made her way over to them, one scent stood out from all the others. A hanyou, like her, but also not like her. It smiled like a canine, dog demon to be exact. That almost made her stop in her tracks. She thought that she was the only hanyou left in the world. The full breeds were very careful not to dilute the blood lines. She tried to pinpoint where the scent was comming from, and it seemed to come from a man standing next to a young woman with Aunt Nita. The man was wearing a red man's Kimono, Kari didn't know what type it was, and a red baseball cap over his long silver hair.

There was no doubt about it. As she got closer, the stronger the scent was. The tiger in her wanted to bare her claws and fangs at this half dog demon, but Kari kept herself in check. This was a chance, the only chance really, for her to create a new life for herself in Japan. She was going to take that opportunity and gaurd it from anyone who might want to take it from her. She wasn't going to let this dog, or anyone else mess it up for her.

Pasting a fake smile she hoped was convincing on her face, she finally stopped in front of the odd group. She only recognized Grampa and Aunt Nita, but the other woman must be her cosuin, Kagome, and the younger boy would be Sota. She had never met her cousins as she had lived in America with her father and the rest of the Tiger Demon clan till her father's death ten years ago. Since then she had lived with her mother and step-father in Montana till her mother couldn't stand her anymore and sent her to Japan.

Aunt Nita immediatly pulled Kari into a hug and said, "Kari! I'm so happy you are here! Welcome to Japan and welcome to our family." She made introdutions to her two children as they had never met their older cousin before. And she also introduced InuYasha. The Hanyou.

_His name is literally Dog Demon? I wonder where he's from and what he is doing with Kagome. He seems very protective of her. What is that? Where is that power comming from. It's so intense_! Kari was feeling something but wasn't sure it. It seemed vaguely familiar though. Like she had felt something like it before. When she hugged Kagome, the feeling only intensified, leaving her more confused.

Then it suddenly hit her. That power was comming from a shard of the Shikon no Tama. Her father had a shard imbedded in his shoulder before he had been killed by his own brother for the thing, and this is what it had felt like when he held her and played with her years ago.

Kari decided to wait until they were back at her new home before she mentioned anything to Kagome, or her companion.

"Thank you for letting me come and stay with you, Aunt Nita." She said formally. She wanted to keep these people at a distance. Being family didn't mean that they wouldn't try to kill her when they found out she was part Tiger Demon, like her mother and step-father had tried to do. She had to be on her gaurd at all times.

Nita frowned slightly, thinking to herself. _Something has happened to Kari. She used to be such a happy child when her father brought her to visit that one and only time. What, or who, did this to her? She is keeping us all at a distance._

Instead of voicing this to everyone, she just said "I'm glad that you could come. We're family and family helps each other when there's need. Now, let's get your bags and get you back to your new home. How does that sound?"

"It sounds good Aunt Nita. I would really like a chance to rest." Kari had other plans then resting actually. She had to talk to Kagome about the shard and why she had it.

It was a couple of hours later before they finally arrived at the shrine and Kari got settled into her new room. Opening her door, she looked to her left as a voice startled her.

"Who the hell are you?" It was a man's voice comming from the right.

Jumping slightly, Kari turned to confront the voice. It was InuYasha. He was glaring at her while his arms were crossed over his chest.

"I'm Kagome's cousin from America. That's all." She hoped that he would take that answer and leave.

To her displeasure, he didn't. He backed her into her room and shut the door. Kari tried to put some space between them, but for every step back she took, he took two forward, crowding her into a corner. Discreatly she unsheathed her claws.

"That's not all, you smell like a demon, and I saw the way you reacted to the jewel shard Kagome has. Who are you?" He growled at her, baring his teeth.

"I repeat, I am just Kagome's cousin from America. I'm not after the jewel shards she might have. I want nothing to do with the damn cursed thing. Now I suggest that you let me go before I have to hurt you." To punctuate her statement, she brought her right hand up and scoured her claws down his cheek.

He pulled away with a howl and she used the space he had given her to rush across the room and out the door.

Only, she wasn't fast enough. InuYasha shook off his pain and just as she was stepping out the door he grabbed her around the waist and tried to pull her back in. Only she wasn't going to make it easy on him. She dug her claws into the wood on either side of the door and hung on. Then she lifted one leg and kicked back into his gut.

She herd and "oomph" as his arms loosened around her waist. She kicked back again, only this time hitting him where it counted. In the balls. His arms dropped completely as he fell into a fetal position, cupping his affronted balls, gasping for breathe.

Turning around, Kari sneered at him. "Next time, if someone tells you they have no interest in the Shikon jewel shards, you might want to listen to them." She heard a gasp from behind her.

It was Kagome. She had a hand covering her mouth as she looked on InuYasha in shock. She rushed past Kari and knelt next to the injured hanyou. He tried to raise up to his knees, and struggled. Kagome helped him up.

"Kagome, there is something wrong with this girl. She's a demon. I can smell it on her." He gasped as he still cradled his injured manhood.

"What are you talking about InuYasha. This is my cousin. My mom has pictures of her from when she was little. There's no way that she can be a demon." Kagome looked up to meet her cousins gaze, but found that Kari couldn't look her in the eyes.

Picking up on some sense that Kari wasn't who she thought she was, Kagome stood and approached her cousin. "Kari, is he telling the truth? Are you a demon?"

Kari looked at the floor. "A hanyou, like he is. I don't want to have anything to do with the Shikon jewel shard you have. My father died because he had one. His own brother killed him for it. I just wanted to make a new life for myself here in Japan where no one knew that I was half Tiger Demon. My own mother tried to kill me because of who and what my father was. That's why I came here." There, it was out. Her dirty little secret.

Kagome pulled out the pendant that held the single shard she had left and held it out the Kari. Kari shrank away from the powerful, evil thing, trying to get as far away from it as possible.

"Why do you even have that shard? I thought they were all collected by a Shinto shrine maiden years ago anyways. Even the Tiger Clan's is gone." Kari looked at her cousin.

InuYasha saw Kari's reaction to the single shard and realized that she had been telling him the truth. He could smell her fear of the innocuous item, and although he didn't understand that fear, he understood that she wanted nothing to do with it. He was finally able to stand, so he did so cautiously.

"It seems that we all have secrets in this room. Maybe we should have a good long discusion about eveything." Kagome sat on a chair in the corner of the room, and InuYasha, taking her lead, sat on the floor.

Kari sat on the bed and looked at the other two.

"Why don't you tell us more about you, Kari? You say your a hanyou like InuYasha?" Kagome suggested.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry everyone, you'll have to wait to read the conversation next chapter. Thank you for reading, and I would appreciate reviews!<strong>


End file.
